Grać fair
by Nerejda
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Harry i Draco grają w tej samej drużynie quidditcha, ale zachowanie Draco staje się coraz bardziej podejrzane… Ostrzeżenia: slash, treści dla dorosłych!


**Tytuł**** oryginału: ****Sportsmanlike Behaviour  
>Tytuł tłumaczenia: <strong>**Grać fair****  
><strong>**Autor:** Cheryl Dyson**  
>Tłumacz:<strong> Nerejda**  
>Link do oryginału: <strong>patrz profil**  
>Fandom:<strong> Harry Potter**  
><strong>**Gatunek:** dramat, romans**  
><strong>**Oznaczenie wiekowe:** PG – 15**  
><strong>**Ostrzeżenia: **slash, wulgaryzmy, erotyka**  
><strong>**Bohaterowie:** Harry Potter, DM&HP**  
><strong>**Liczba** **słów:** 1 870  
><strong>Liczba<strong> **rozdziałów:** 1; miniaturka**  
>Kanon: <strong>to drarry, nie?**  
>Zgoda: <strong>jest**  
>Beta:<strong> aileen_ana; za konsultacje dziękuję Magdzie. Wszelkie błędy są tylko i wyłącznie moją zasługą.  
><strong>Streszczenie:<strong> Harry i Draco grają w tej samej drużynie quidditcha, ale zachowanie Draco staje się coraz bardziej podejrzane…  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Opowiadania nie powstały dla odniesienia żadnej korzyści majątkowej, a bohaterowie i elementy świata przedstawionego cyklu należą do jego autorki, Joanne K. Rowling. Wszystko inne jest jednak tworem mojej chorej wyobraźni i proszę to uszanować.**  
><strong>****A/N:** **Tekst zainspirowało ekstremalne macanie, przytulanie i całowanie, jakie ma miejsce w cudownym świecie piłki nożnej. Chłopcy, nigdy nie przestawajcie!**  
>TN:** Być może nastąpi dalszy ciąg. Wszystko zależy od autorki.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

><p><strong>GRAĆ FAIR<strong>

* * *

><p>Pierwszy raz zaskoczył Harry'ego. Rozgrywali wtedy trudny mecz przeciwko Argentynie – ich drużyna była szybka i bezwzględna. W pewnym momencie już miał znicza w rękach, gdy drugi szukający kopnął w jego miotłę, co wystarczyło, by maleńka piłka wyślizgnęła mu się z dłoni i znikła z widoku.<p>

Pozostali zawodnicy latali jak szaleni. Malfoy, ich obrońca, wykonywał piekielny wysiłek, blokując kafle. Tłuczek walnął go już dwukrotnie i Harry zauważył, że mężczyzna co jakiś czas osłaniał lewe ramię. Zanotował w pamięci, że gdy skończy się gra, uzdrowiciel musi na to spojrzeć, po czym uśmiechnął się do siebie. Pierwsze kilka miesięcy grania w jednym zespole były trudne dla niego i Malfoya, ale w końcu przezwyciężyli wzajemną niechęć, zbyt uparci, żeby dla rywalizacji z młodości zrezygnować z kariery w Katapultach z Caerphilly.

Malfoy okazał się fenomenalnym obrońcą, ale i tak dąsał się tygodniami, gdy Harry został szukającym.

Potter zauważył znicza, gdy argentyński zawodnik przeszukiwał trybuny. Zanurkował, przecinając niebo niczym strzała i złapał małą złotą piłkę, zanim drugi szukający miał szansę go dogonić.

Z trybun dobiegł ogłuszający aplauz. Harry prawie spadł z miotły, gdy ktoś objął go od tyłu i uścisnął. Speszony uśmiechnął się i odwzajemnił gest, myśląc, że to Thompson, który był bardzo uczuciowy i zawsze kogoś ściskał.

– Dobra gra, Potter. – Ciepły oddech owiał jego ucho, a Harry zesztywniał, zszokowany. To nie Thompson go uściskał – to był Malfoy.

Zanim Harry podniósł się z psychicznego szoku, Malfoy oddalił się, zostawiając go otoczonego przez pozostałych członków zespołu.

oOo

Na drugi raz był tylko trochę lepiej przygotowany. Pokonali Toyohashi Tengu w rekordowym czasie, przede wszystkim z powodu ich szukającego, który dostał tłuczkiem i miał problem z utrzymaniem się na miotle, nie mówiąc już o lokalizacji znicza. Harry był zadowolony z zakończenia gry, dzięki temu uzdrowiciele mogli zaopiekować się tym biednym chłopcem.

Pomimo okoliczności zespół świętował entuzjastycznie jak zwykle. Harry, z równie szerokim uśmiechem jak inni, trzymał znicza wysoko w górze. Przeciskający się przez tłum Thompson dotarł do niego, chcąc zmiażdżyć mu kości w uścisku – przynajmniej tak podejrzewał Potter. Nigdy jednak nie poznał prawdy, gdyż Malfoy sztucznie się potknął i odepchnął uczuciowego zawodnika na bok.

– Wybacz, Thommi – rzucił z uśmiechem, obejmując Harry'ego. – Niezły chwyt, Potter.

Szukającemu jakoś udało się odwzajemnić uścisk, klepiąc dłońmi, na których nadal miał rękawice, po plecach Malfoya, obserwowany przez skonfundowanego Thompsona. Malfoy nigdy nie ukazywał uczyć – wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. Harry przekonywał sam siebie, że wcale nie czuje się rozczarowany, gdy w końcu obrońca odsunął się i przytulił Bakera. Najwyraźniej Malfoyowskie Prawa zmieniły się i te nowe dotykanie nic nie znaczyło.

oOo

Trzeci raz miał miejsce w powietrzu, podczas meczu z Peru, chwilę po tym jak Harry złapał znicza, co samo w sobie nie było takie trudne, gdyż drugi szukający cały czas śledził wzrokiem ich pałkarza, Augusta Montoyę, zamiast szukać małej trzepoczącej piłeczki.

Malfoy podleciał do Harry'ego, który był blisko pętli, przytulił, co już nie było takie szokujące jak na początku, i ucałował w oba policzki – co _było_ szokujące – po czym roześmiał się na widok zdumionego wyrazu twarzy Pottera. Zanim Harry się poruszył, mężczyzna już odleciał. Czekając na kolejny mecz i tracąc więcej czasu niż zwykle na dyskretnym – miał przynajmniej taką nadzieję – obserwowaniu blondyna, zdecydował, że Malfoy robił sobie jaja albo stracił rozum.

oOo

Czwarty raz wydarzył się po brutalnym meczu z Bułgarią. Wiktor Krum był bezwzględny jak zwykle, co szczególnie odbiło się na posiniaczonym od stóp do głów Harrym, który zmierzył się ze stłuczkami, przepychankami, a nawet kopnięciem w goleń. Pomimo wymierzonych kar bułgarski szukający ciągle się nad nim pastwił, co tylko bardziej determinowało Pottera do złapania znicza.

Udało mu się to, gdy wykonał śmiertelnie niebezpieczny manewr, zmodyfikowaną wersję Zwodu Wrońskiego, w czasie którego w ostatniej chwili, zanim zderzył się z podłożem, zrobił obrót wokół własnej osi. Złapał znicza, kolanami zahaczając o trawę, przekoziołkował i nieco oszołomiony wylądował w stercie ziemi.

Harry leżał nieruchomo, ale udało mu się unieść rękę, żeby pokazać trzepoczącą piłeczkę. Jakimś cudem Malfoy dotarł do niego pierwszy, upadając na kolana z rozpaczliwym pytaniem:

– Żyjesz, Potter? – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, pocałował go. W usta. _Mocno_. – Niesamowity manewr, ty głupi, odważny durniu.

Malfoy został odepchnięty przez krzyczących kolegów z drużyny. Trzech z nich nawet pocałowało Harry'ego, co sprawiło, że zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to jakaś rozwijająca się moda czy wszyscy są gejami, tylko się do tego nie przyznają. Dopuścił do siebie myśl, że osobiście mógłby się do tego przyznać; całowanie Draco było naprawdę przyjemne (i o wiele milsze niż całowanie innych osób, a szczególnie Walsburga, który użył _języka_), poza tym, Draco – Malfoy, poprawił się – po wszystkim trochę marudził, co mogło być (tylko mogło) wywołane zazdrością. Harry przez chwilę bawił się myślą, czy zapytać go o to, ale dosyć lubił swoje zęby i wolał je zachować.

oOo

Przegrana z Hardymi Pałkami z Patongi przerwała passę Harry'ego. Wmawiał sobie, że stracił znicza z powodu niesamowitych umiejętności Balondema, a nie dlatego, że rozpraszał go członek jego drużyny. Po meczu Malfoy otoczył go ramieniem i cmoknął w wilgotne włosy przylegające do skroni, mówiąc:

– Niezła próba, Potter. Powinni zrobić ze mnie szukającego.

Harry wiedział, że Malfoy tylko się z nim drażni – no i pocałował go…

Obserwował oddalającego się mężczyznę, który przez ramię miał przerzuconą pelerynę w czerwono–zielone paski. Jego tyłek wyglądał niesamowicie w spodniach od quidditcha.

_Bez wątpienia jestem gejem_, uświadomił sobie Harry.

oOo

Harry musiał wygrać mecz z Norwegią. Nie tylko dlatego, że zwycięstwo zapewniało im udział w Pucharze Świata, ale dlatego, że _musiał_ _wygrać_. Malfoy całował go _w_ _usta_ tylko, gdy wygrywał. Musiał złapać znicza. Żeby wziąć udział w Pucharze Świata. Był skoncentrowany…

…na tyle, że złapał znicza w ciągu pierwszych dwudziestu minut meczu. Inni byli tak zajęci gratulowaniem mu, że nawet nie narzekali na krótki czas gry. Harry i tak niczego nie zauważył. Leżał na ziemi, z Malfoyem między nogami, całując go, jakby pocałunki były mu niezbędne do życia.

– Malfoy… kumplu – niepewnie zaczął Nickelby, chociaż do Harry'ego jego głos docierał jakby z oddali. Dzwoniło mu w uszach. – Uważasz, ze to odpowiednie zachowanie?

Malfoy oderwał się od szukającego i wstał. Harry zamrugał, zaskoczony.

– Oczywiście, nie widziałeś, jak Marsters gratulował Emmonsowi po meczu z Puddlemere?

Blondyn zaczął odchodzić, nie słuchając mamrotania zakłopotanego Nickelby'ego:

– Ale oni są małżeństwem…

Harry miał już dość. Musiał się dowiedzieć, o co chodziło Malfoyowi. Złapał go przed budynkiem, który przeznaczono dla ich drużyny.

– Hej! – zawołał. – Malfoy!

Co go zaskoczyło, obrońca odwrócił się bez podniesionej brwi lub szyderczego uśmiechu. Zamiast tego machnął ręką.

– Pomożesz mi z tymi zapięciami, Potter? Skóra smakuje odrażająco.

Harry zatrzymał się i spojrzał na klamry. Malfoy miał rację; zwykle usuwali zarękawia zębami. Uniósł ręce i zaczął odpinać klamry palcami, co chwilę zerkając na twarz blondyna. Czuł ciepło na policzkach i marzył o tym, by zapomnieć o pocałunku… ale, do diabła, co to _był_ za pocałunek.

– Chciałbyś czegoś jeszcze? – zapytał Malfoy, gdy ostatnia sprzączka puściła. Harry trzymał w rękach dyndającą skórę, a obrońca, wydając z siebie jęki, rozmasowywał ramię.

_Ciebie_, prawie wyksztusił z siebie Harry, ale skupił uwagę na rozpinaniu kolejnych klamer. Malfoy skończył rozmasowywać mięśnie i podsunął mu bliżej drugie ramię.

– Um… muszę...eee… porozmawiać z tobą.

– Powinienem poczekać, aż nauczysz się spójnie wyrażać czy będziemy improwizować?

– Przymknij się – warknął Harry, mocując się ze skórzanym paskiem, który wpił się w klamrę i nie chciał wyjść.

– Zmuś mnie – rzucił niskim głosem Malfoy.

Harry szarpnął ze skórę, przyciągając go do siebie. Wypuścił oporny pasek i przytrzymując ręką głowę Malfoya, wymusił brutalny pocałunek. Blondyn nie odepchnął go, jego ręce wylądowały na biodrach Pottera i przysunęły jeszcze bliżej swoich. Szukający potknął się o kamień, co przerwało ich pocałunek, ale po kilku pchnięciach plecy Malfoya uderzyły o ścianę.

_O wiele lepiej_, uznał, pchając się udo między nogi mężczyzny, uniemożliwiając mu ucieczkę. Jeśli ręce Malfoya na tyłku Harry'ego coś sugerowały, to na pewno nie była to chęć wymknięcia się.

– Wreszcie – wymruczał były ślizgon, gniewnie kąsając usta Pottera.

– Zabieram cię do domu – niewyraźnie wymamrotał Harry i deportował ich obu, nie troszcząc się o różdżki. Wylądowali w jego sypialni i natychmiast stracili równowagę, gdyż zabrakło ściany, która utrzymywała ich w równowadze. Na szczęście wylądowali na łóżku. – Mmm... o wiele lepiej.

– Jak zrobiłeś to bez różdżki? – zainteresował się Malfoy.

– Gdzie jest chęć, znajdzie się sposób… – wydusił z siebie Harry. Tak naprawdę, nie miał pojęcia jak to zrobił, po prostu musiał mieć Malfoya w swojej sypialni.

– Cóż, teraz jest o wiele lepiej – zgodził się z nim blondyn, ściskając go swoimi udami. Bryczesy były wyściełane od środka, żeby zawodnicy nie cierpieli od wielogodzinnego latania. Pod materiałem ledwie dało się wyczuć twardą erekcję Malfoya.

– Musimy się tego pozbyć – zarządził Harry.

– Oczywiście, ale nasze różdżki zostały na boisku – odwarknął mężczyzna.

– W takim razie zrobimy to po mugolsku – wymruczał Harry, siadając na piętach i spoglądając na Malfoya, który wyglądał niesamowicie, leżąc w jego łóżku, ciągle w rękawicach i tylko jednym zarękawiu.

Harry zębami odpiął klamry od swoich rękawic i odrzucił je na bok, z uśmiechem patrząc na mężczyznę. Wyciągnął czerwono–zielony troczki z bryczesów Malfoya, osłaniając szczupły brzuch, który nagle musiał posmakować.

Skubiącymi pocałunkami prześledził mięśnie, nadal pracowicie odwiązując spodnie mężczyzny. Nie pierwszy raz sklął ich przeklęte tradycyjne ubrania i wątpił, czy to będzie ostatni raz. Wreszcie tkanina ustąpiła i Harry usiadł, ciesząc się widokiem swojej nagrody.

– Nie nosisz bielizny – zauważył ze zdumieniem. Członek Malfoya wystawał dumnie spomiędzy jasnego materiału.

Na twarzy byłego ślizgona pojawił się charakterystyczny uśmiech.

– Trafne spostrzeżenie, Potter.

Palce Harry'ego owinęły się wokół penisa, co usunęło uśmieszek z warg mężczyzny. Gdyby wiedział, gdzie go to doprowadzi, zrobiłby to lata temu. Ta myśl wywołała uśmiech na jego twarzy. Pogładził twardy członek, oceniając różnice i uznając go za odpowiedni.

– Całe to całowanie to był jakiś pokręcony sposób uwodzenia? – zapytał.

– Oczywiście, że tak, Potter – przyznał Draco nieco szorstkim tonem, który załamał się przy nazwisku Harry'ego. – Pociągające spojrzenia i subtelne znaki nie przedarły się przez kopułę nieświadomości.

Harry zdecydował, że nadszedł czas, żeby Malfoy się zamknął, więc przesunął się gwałtownie na skraj łóżka – wdzięczny za ochronne nakolanniki – i za buty przyciągnął mężczyznę bliżej siebie. Zanim blondyn miał szansę skomentować, Potter zaczął ssać jego penisa, biorąc go na tyle głęboko, na ile był w stanie bez duszenia się, i zanurzając nos w jasnych lokach.

Malfoy wydał z siebie zduszony dźwięk, po czym krzyknął:

– Pierdolę, Potter!

Harry wymruczał zgodę, bo bez wątpienia zamierzał wprowadzić w życie tę możliwość, ale wszystko po kolei. Ręce Malfoya, na których w dalszym ciągu miał rękawice, wplotły się we włosy Harry'ego, ciągnąc dość boleśnie. Potter ostrzegawczo przesunął zębami po miękkiej skórze, a dłonie rozluźniły się trochę.

To był pierwszy raz, kiedy uprawiał seks oralny z mężczyzną, ale wiedział, co sam lubił, więc stosował identyczne techniki na Malfoyu, aż blondyn był w stanie jedynie wić się, mamrocząc bezmyślnie: „Potter, Potter, Potter…"

Musiał jeszcze nad tym popracować, byłoby o wiele lepiej, gdyby Malfoy powtarzał jego imię…

Dłonie zacisnęły się, a ciało wygięło, ostrzegając Harry'ego wystarczająco wcześnie, by mógł się odsunąć od wilgotnego członka, pulsującego i wytryskującego spermę na blady brzuch. Nie był jeszcze gotowy do przełknięcia, ale samo przyglądanie się Malfoyowi było niesamowite.

Obserwował, jak próbuje złapać oddech i zapanować nad sobą – daremny trud, ale Harry doceniał wysiłek – wyciągnął dłoń i rozmazał wilgotne ślady palcami, wydobywając z mężczyzny kolejny jęk.

– Powinienem cię uwieść dawno temu – wydusił z siebie blondyn.

– Taaa… twoje plany zawsze gównianie się kończyły, dziwne, że ten zadziałał.

Malfoy warknął i przeturlał się, spychając Harry'ego na podłogę. Spojrzał mu w oczy i ściągnął okulary.

– Wypróbujmy mój kolejny plan – zasugerował i pocałował go.


End file.
